questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Teleport
Teleport is a spell used to move a person or object from one place to another instaneously. It takes many years of work and practice to create such a spell.Kreesha (QFG3)"Teleportation is the ability to transport things or people almost instantaneously from one place to another. It takes many years of work and practice to create such a spell." The sense of how this feels differs between individuals or attempts of the spell. Background Erasmus and his Gargoyle zaps visitors from the top of his Zauberberg mountain to the bottom. This caused a feeling of wooziness to the person being teleported. The person would vanish in a puff of smoke only to instantly reappear at the bottom of the mountain. A similar feeling of teleportation wooziness occurred to those passing through the magic door from Spielburg to the Wizard's Institute of Technocery. Baba Yaga also teleported her victims from outside her hut to the inside, or vice versa. The Kobold uses a form of Teleport to move around his cave while attacking any unwelcome visitors. Henry the Hermit can use a variation on the Trigger spells to teleport intruders outside of his house and down the waterfall to their deaths. Ad Avis simply put his arm around the Hero and an instant later, they stood in the light of a full moon before the ruins of the Forbidden City.QFGTAG2E, 156 From the perspective of those experiencing the spell, no time had passed at all. When the Hero wished to be teleported out the Forbidden City, the genie He Who Waits Behind recited his incantation and a moment later, the Hero was standing in the Raseir palace.QFGTAG23, 164 The Create Portal spell used by Kreesha creates magic portal shaped like a shimmering ankh. She explains that her magic relates to teleportation. In another case the Dark Master and Ad Avis, performed a ceremony of summoning, casting painful Entrapment and Teleport spells on the Hero in order to transport him to Mordavia. Electrical charges shot through Devon's body as a field of energy enveloped him and kept him jerking helplessly in its core. The two evil beings watched the events from their crystal ball.QFGTAG, 266 The dark influence of the land had the side effect of pulling the Hero into the Dark One's Cave rather than into Castle Borgov where the Dark Master had originally intended. Those witnessing the Hero's teleportation, felt that an evil aura still hung in the air, saw him writhing in agony from the Entrapment spell before he vanished. From the hero's perspective, he had been talking to Rakeesh, then there had been pain, and he had blacked out. Devon dreamed dimly -- disturbing visions of flying over a strange and eerie shadowed mountain landscape, ending up in a cold and dark place. He shivered from the cold, awoke, and opened his eyes, finding himself inside of the twisted cave in an unknown land.QFGTAG, pg 235QFG5 Manual, pg47: "In dim dreams you flew over a shadowed landscape, driven to a place of evil. When you awoke..." In addition, the spell brought the Hero with the clothes and armor on his back, and his backpack. But all things in his pack (with the exception of a coin pouch) were left back in Tarna (with Rakeesh). In this example the teleport spell seemed cover a discernable amount of time and space, enough for the victim to see himself flying over the landscapeQFG4CD But also possibly 3-4 years to pass while the Hero is within the spell (perhaps time travel to the future, or through time dilation in which time progressed at a faster outside of the spell, though little time appeared to have passed within the spell), or simply the hero was in stasis (preventing aging) taking 3-4 years to reach his destination (he was trapped in a dreamlike trance the entire time), or possibly pulling the hero between two areas with differential rates of time (time having moved 'faster' in Mordavia than in Tarna, years had passed in Mordavia, while only a few months elsewhere).QFG4 Hintbook, see QFG4 timeline. Whatever the case, it does seem according to some accounts, that the spell (or the final part of the spell) was cast several years after the hero had already disappeared from the Forbidden City (and was thus a possible paradox, anachronism or discrepency). Fenris claims that Erasmus once cast a teleport spell but only brought the clothes and not the person, it is unclear who he was trying to get ahold of however. In another attempt they brought the Hero from Mordavia (over an unspecified amount of time), with all clothes and most of his equipment (including the replica of the Black Bird). The hat-like device in Nob Hill in Silmaria, has a Teleport Spell cast on it, that can be triggered. The spell instantaneously teleports the clouds where Erasmus home is located. Behind the scenes As Corey Cole points out that at least in original intent, there was no idea of Time Travel considered, and that the stories were intended to take in a linear fashion over an unspecified amount of time (suggesting that not even the "one year" chronology as shown in the Tetralogy timeline is specifically set in stone); :Ref time travel - If the designers count when it comes to canon, I can say that no time travel was intended. As far as we're concerned, the five-game Quest for Glory series takes place in linear order, with an unspecified amount of time between each pair of games. The Hero does not necessarily arrive immediately in the next adventure location. :The only possible ambiguity is the question of how the Dark Master's summoning spell worked. That is not well defined, so time or alternate-universe travel is possible. If so, Erasmus's spell that transports the Hero to Silmaria might have "cleaned up" the dimensional side-effects of the Dark Master's spell. The indication that the hero does not necessarily arrive in the next location immediately may suggest that teleportation spells take longer depending on the distances involved. Perhaps distances that are closer would take less time for a person to be summoned than locations that are much further apart. When Kreesha states that it takes many years of work to create a teleport spell, this may indicate that in some cases that literally it takes years for someone to be teleported. Which might explain the situation between 3-4 still happening on a linear time frame without any time travel involved. I.E. Ad Avis and Dark Master began to summon the hero shortly at the end of QFG3, but it took 3-4 years to actually complete the spell and deposit him in Mordavia. This might also indicate that an unspecified amount of time passed between when the hero entered Kreesha's teleport gate, and when he arrived in Tarna. Note: In the theory of relativity, time dilation is an actual difference of elapsed time between two events as measured by observers either moving relative to each other or differently situated from gravitational masses. This is not technically the same thing as time travel as both parties progress linearly side by side. References Category:Spells